


瑕不掩瑜

by InkyFuture



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyFuture/pseuds/InkyFuture
Summary: 格朗泰尔发誓这是他最糟糕的真心话大冒险经历了，简直可以用“R在缪尚咖啡馆的惨剧”来形容。但是最后的结果竟然难以想象的好。ABC的朋友们的大胜利——在他们十几次创造机会撮合安灼拉和格朗泰尔未果后终于无心获得了成功。是作者突如其来的烂文凹3存档
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 13





	瑕不掩瑜

公白飞身体稍微往左倾了倾，悄悄对坐在他左侧的古费拉克说：“我怀疑R作弊了，反向的那种。”

如果有人突然闯入缪尚咖啡馆后厅，那么公白飞的话估计要让这个可怜人苦苦思索一会。但是古费拉克和公白飞一样，在这个晚上已经把今年所有的惊异表情全用完了，他只是微微点了点头表示赞同。公白飞本着用事实说话的精神从笔记本上撕下一页纸递给他。

今晚真心话大冒险输家：若李一次，爱潘尼一次，公白飞两次，马吕斯三次，格朗泰尔十二次。

“考虑到我们正在玩第二十把，”公白飞一边说一边出了剪刀，“我觉得他不太对劲。”古费拉克出了石头而马吕斯出了布，珂赛特再一次倒数：“三，二，一。”格朗泰尔拿起酒杯喝了一口顺便出了个布，还没等他低下头，作为裁判的珂赛特就宣布了结果：“又是R，真心话还是大冒险？”

公白飞叹了一口气，把十二划去写上十三：“特别是，我只记录了真心话大冒险，更不用提前面还有大富翁妙探寻凶万智牌，他的运气都不可思议的差。我觉得这事儿给我带来的惊讶程度可以跟安灼拉和我们玩了一晚上桌游相提并论了。”

格朗泰尔晃晃悠悠地穿过他们在坐在地上围成的圈，走到盘腿坐在中间的珂赛特身边抽了张大冒险牌，然后很夸张的挑了挑眉：“哇哦，”他把牌给珂赛特亮了一下，“如果我没搞错的话，是不是该从明天开始？”珂赛特很严肃地点点头。博须埃还没等他回来就就往前探着身子：“R！快说说你抽到了什么？”格朗泰尔重新坐回去，象征性的清清嗓子：“不是喝酒，不是跳舞，不是唱歌——踮脚尖走路一整天。”这算得上是最无聊的大冒险了，不过，他快速地想了想，明天是周日，他一节课也没有，更不用打工。

爱潘尼的声音打断了他酒精浸泡下有些模糊的思维：“我们得找个人来监督，因为R明天没有课也不用打工，他完全有可能在床上躺一天。”在床上酗酒一天，他在心里补充了一下，这一点上爱潘尼永远是最好的朋友，至少没让他感到过尴尬。“现在来投票，看看谁没有事。”

他几乎没怎么想这件事——毫无疑问的，爱潘尼跟他合租，没谁更合适了，他甚至不觉得会有第二个人愿意担任这项傻得可以的工作，结果，爱潘尼说：“我明天跟同学换班打工了，我不行。”  
马吕斯有点不好意思地说：“我周末有事——和珂赛特一起选修的法国文学的作业还没交上去。”  
若李和弗以伊是唯二真的在学习的，若李的一门课程正好在明天，博须埃在为考试周复习（说来奇怪，他竟然是开始考试周复习最早的人。事实上博须埃完全将今晚当作“结婚前的单身派对”）  
热安还在筹备第一部诗集的出版，即使现在看上去也很心不在焉。  
巴阿雷和博须埃则是在得到“今晚没什么会议主要是玩桌游”的消息之后没来的人。  
古费拉克很热情地一句“我明天正好有……”被公白飞一个肘击打了回去，对方给了他一个“我很抱歉但是待会再解释”的眼神，同时宣称自己和古费拉克约好了一起去图书馆研究历史课题。

格朗泰尔被自己朋友们（主要是其中两对）的爱情和（主要是爱潘尼的）背叛震惊了，他的手紧攥着自己白色衬衫的边角，祈祷着仅剩下的一位没有表态的人千万有点什么紧急事情，但是，今天真的是R在缪尚咖啡馆的悲剧之夜，安灼拉经过了短暂的思考：“我明天有一份发言稿要写，所以，我确实是所有人中唯一不用出门的人。”

爱潘尼非常热情的把话接过来：“那我明天早上走的时候把钥匙放在门口垫子下面，不用来太早，没个十点钟R起不来的。”珂赛特很明显在刚刚短暂的发言时间里和爱潘尼串通过了，他和安灼拉还没人来的及反悔就急匆匆地开始了第二十一局。大概在他们又来了五句真心话大冒险，格朗泰尔又喝掉一杯威士忌，安灼拉被迫坦白了自己最爱吃甜食之后，珂赛特和马吕斯就不得不回家了，年轻姑娘在门口提上高跟鞋：“再见啦，我们那边十一点半门禁。”马吕斯挽着她的手臂离开后，格朗斯特很自觉的留下来收拾干净桌子和地板——是他提出这个桌游之夜的，公白飞特意询问了他“反向作弊”的方法，格朗斯泰很疲惫地说：“我求求你相信我今天就是倒霉。”对，疲惫。安灼拉等着锁门，所以，公白飞刚走，这里就只剩他们了。两个人不可能什么话都不说的站个十几分钟，他一边把游戏重新装进盒子里，一边说：“其实你，如果不方便的话，不来也没事；毕竟这就是个无聊的，真心话大冒险而已。”他断断续续地把话说完，庆幸自己一晚上喝了不少酒，不然简直不可能再体体面面地站在这里哪怕一小会，格朗泰尔看着衬衫袖子上不知道什么时候留下的一点污渍，也许是今晚沾上的威士忌，等待着一个答案，他甚至不知道自己希不希望安灼拉的答案，然后尽可能摆出轻松的笑容：“行了，我收拾完了。”他默默地走出门，安灼拉才经过这段对他而言实在漫长的思考作了回答：“我想带着笔记本电脑过去，以及，你们公寓有咖啡机吗？”格朗泰尔说：“有啊。”然后落荒而逃，连外套都没拿。

古费拉克在巴黎街头的寒风中陪公白飞走回家，并思考自己所作所为的正确性，公白飞纠正他：“首先，这是’人民之友全员除了R和安灼拉’的所作所为，并且是正确的。虽然完全属于今晚临时起意，但是爱潘尼已经把它作为19.5计划补充进去了。”他很高兴地吹了个口哨，“祝我们成功。”

格朗泰尔不是很确定现在的时间，他还没睁开眼睛，但是思维挺清醒的。第一，至少是十点钟，结合他昨晚睡觉的时间（十二点）和喝的酒（六杯？）来看；第二，他的宿醉并不严重，记忆也还正确，比如说他昨天晚上和朋友们一起玩了桌游；第三，他昨晚回来的时候没洗澡也没换衣服（这还用想吗）；第四，空气中有咖啡味，而爱潘尼不在家。

他干脆一直不睁眼算了。但是不行，他不能假装睡一天，还不如就趁现在起来算了，格朗泰尔睁开眼睛，他房间的门是开着的，毫无疑问，他昨晚回来的时候肯定是直接把自己往床上一摔，不管不顾的睡着了，格朗泰尔从床边的衣柜里找出一件针织衫，这才回想到被遗忘的外套。他本想把手伸向另一件连帽衫，突然发现自己的外套就在衣柜里，叠的很整齐。安灼拉甚至特意没把这件外套直接挂上去而是叠在一边，估计是为了提醒他洗衣服。格朗泰尔把连帽衫套上，庆幸他的房间没放任何不可告人的东西。他准备着去随便做个三明治或者别的什么把早餐和午餐一起凑合了，顺便走过去看了眼电脑桌上的电子表，十点二十七，也没什么过分的，格朗泰尔深吸一口气，打算鼓起勇气面对百分之百在餐桌上写新闻稿的安灼拉，突然一瞥看见了摆在钟表旁边的，他的笔记本，一个封  
面上写着巨大的花体R的笔记本。

没有什么比这更不可告人的了。

虽然他准备这个笔记本是用来在打工时写论文大纲的，但是，每一页的空隙处都写着密密麻麻的无关单词。安灼拉，很多个安灼拉，有时是正式的印刷体，大写的E，也有他半夜写的连笔的安灼拉，还有弯弯曲曲半趴在桌子上写的，有些全用了大写，还有的干脆全是小写，圆圆的e，甚至还有一连串的阿波罗，每一页上都布满了他无聊的笔迹。格朗泰尔突然感觉到喘不过气来，他半靠在桌子上，安灼拉确实不会翻他的笔记本，但是仅仅是安灼拉和他一起待在这个小公寓里，都令他害怕了。

他的，太阳。唯独在梦里触碰，不会被灼伤。

他缓慢地走出卧室，直奔冰箱，正当他拉开冰箱门的时候，安灼拉说：“你的脚。”格朗泰尔恨不得把自己放进冰箱，他居然在记得安灼拉来自己家的情况下忘记安灼拉来的理由，他随便叼了块面包在嘴里，尽量使自己的一声“谢谢”听起来模糊不清，然后小小地踮起脚尖。他转过身，金色头发的男人果然坐在他的餐桌旁边写发言稿，安灼拉抬起头看他一眼。格朗泰尔扶着冰箱站了一会，决定说点话打破他们之间的沉默——纯粹的社交手段，仅仅是应激反应的正常问题：“呃，你要吃点东西吗？”不能因为安灼拉会用这个他不会用的他的咖啡机而失去主人的姿态。

“谢谢，R，不了。”格朗泰尔为这种典型的客套话的典型回答松了一口气，因为他可能没什么能拿出来招待的。他走到橱柜那儿拿了瓶果汁，坐在安灼拉对面吃早餐，他感觉挺奇怪的，但是如果安灼拉在爱潘尼或者他的桌子上写发言稿会更奇怪。他慢慢地咀嚼食物，有时候抬起头看一眼安灼拉接着把目光转回全麦面包（永远不要为了一时的健康意识买难吃的面包）。等到漫长的早餐时间结束，他尴尬地撑着桌子站起身，手一滑差点压到安灼拉的电脑。

格朗斯泰想，我在这半个小时里到底用了多少个表示尴尬的词语？他只是无法控制的躲避着安灼拉，就像他不厌其烦的想要触碰这尊云石雕像，他只是因此感到不适意。为什么每一次他都会那么轻易的惹安灼拉生气呢？他平时都没像这样一早上起来就觉得需要酒精，承认他就是没法清醒地和安灼拉相处。他踉跄着站起来，并且告诉自己：是因为踮着脚尖的缘故。

现在，还有什么别的呢，去拿酒，浑浑噩噩再过一天，待在房间里写专业课的作业，过两三个小时就下楼吃顿午餐，然后回来，光明正大的喝几口酒，甚至可以和安灼拉说几句话，等到爱潘尼六点钟下班。但是，想象着七个小时，他的肠胃感觉到疼痛。总之，去拿酒，别让安灼拉看见。

他滑稽无比的再次走向厨房（已经有点得心应手了），从橱柜上层把熟悉的带着浮雕花纹的微凉瓶子拿下来，因为把手伸的很高，他又没站稳，拜托不要这时候，可是一点点的头晕恰好到来，该死，肠胃的绞痛更加鲜明，他尝试着拽一下什么东西，失败了。好吧，格朗泰尔想，就当我昨晚的倒霉运气伴随到现在，退一万步想，在安灼拉面前摔倒，也不算什么，最多不过摔碎一瓶酒加上多洗一次衣服。“R？”他终于没摔倒。

安灼拉扶了格朗泰尔一把，“谢谢，”他轻松的喘了一口气，“我下次绝不再参加这种愚蠢的大冒险了。不过我也得承认，找个人看着我是对的。”他很随意的把话题转走，从他尴尬的表现身上。他冲安灼拉挥挥手往自己房间走：“我尽量不麻烦你——在爱潘尼回来之前，”他看见安灼拉的不悦的神  
色，就知道他看到了。拜托别和我吵，或者等我喝了会之后再吵，他又感到一丝呼吸的困难和流泪的想法，“等你忙完了就出去走走，呃，如果你想的话也可以咱俩一起。”

他终于坐在自己的椅子上了，我很抱歉，格朗泰尔的嘴唇颤抖着。安灼拉近在咫尺的脸使他从来没那么难过，他又觉得自己宁愿和安灼拉吵架，用尖酸刻薄的语言刺伤他，这也就是为什么只有会议上他才敢坐在安灼拉旁边的椅子上，光明正大拿着酒瓶反驳安灼拉的每一句话，让他虚无主义的言语打击每个人，他宁愿安灼拉对他怒目相对，又害怕这样。他既拿着酒瓶有意引起安灼拉的教训，又因为他的酗酒感到悲伤。无疑，他无需安灼拉，怎样高尚的像朋友有那样对待他。

安灼拉在他行将摔倒时扶着他的手臂，而格朗泰尔几乎没有感觉到阿波罗碰到了他。他用开始无意识的这样想，阿波罗，金发碧眼的阿波罗。

结果，他们一起看了新闻，下午四点多的时候安灼拉坐在餐桌旁，把发言稿改完第三遍，存档，同时喝完了今天第四杯咖啡。而真正作为房主的格朗泰尔已经在房间里闷了半天，还没吃午餐。安灼拉敲了敲门：“R，你在吗？”格朗泰尔匆忙的把桌上的废纸和笔记本往打印机旁一推，顺便把酒瓶扔进了垃圾篓，他打开门，安灼拉说：“我可以用一下电视吗？”他点点头：“可以啊，再过一个多小时爱潘尼就回来了，你到时候就可以走了。”他打算把门关上的时候，突然想到应该礼节性的说点别的：“今天连累你了，呃，你午餐怎么解决的？”安灼拉说：“我自己带的三明治。你要出来一起吗？”非常标准的邀请，他打算同样礼貌的婉拒掉，但是这样的话他就成功“在安灼拉的监督下躺在床上躺（酗酒）一天”，鬼使神差的，他同意了。

格朗泰尔说也行吧，他快速地横穿客厅（小心摔倒的有效方法）坐在一半沙发上，待在家里确实让他放松了一点，安灼拉坐到沙发的另一边调了新闻节目，格朗泰尔盘着腿，果然，是新闻，他开始有点走神，直到安灼拉说：“我的工作完成了，你的公寓环境很好。”他说：“可能因为这里比较靠近郊区吧，不仅很安静而且很便宜。”他们沉默地看了会新闻，下午四点并不是什么黄金时期，大段的广告扑面而来。格朗泰尔叹了口气说：“这个时候我应该在电影院的，如果不是因为这个真心话大冒险。”安灼拉转过头，说：“你想要去看的是什么电影？”他的姿势从一开始的一丝不苟逐渐随意下来，格朗泰尔发誓他会记住。格朗泰尔说：“一个我打赌你不知道的片子《贝聿铭的光影传奇 伊斯兰博物馆》。”他待了一会儿说：“那真的挺好的。”

格朗泰尔拿出手机看短信，爱潘尼突然说不回来了，他在心里继续辱骂了一下从昨天持续至今的霉运。他上午还提出过出去，但现在晚餐都难保。他装作若无其事地向安灼拉汇报：“爱潘尼今晚压根就不回来了，你想什么时候走都行。”但是安灼拉说：“我可以在这里待一天。”他的心漏跳了一拍，只好盯着自己的脚看：“那也挺好啊，你晚上能帮我带个饭回来吗？”

确实是他最喜欢的一家餐馆的意大利面，格朗泰尔一下子觉得节假日里的安灼拉真不错，一整天都没跟他吵架，甚至提都没提早上那瓶威士忌的事。他甚至觉得只要不提那些理念思想一类的事，他们的关系会一直好下去。吃完饭他们就继续读书，看无聊的节目，换台，不怎么聊天，就像任何两个关系没有好到爆但也不差的室友一样。直到格朗泰尔抬头看看表。他有点想出门了。

“现在已经是十一点半了，我觉得街上没什么人，出去透透气吧。”

安灼拉把注意力从《唯物主义与经验批判主义》上移开，格朗泰尔说：“我真不是那种能待一天不动的人，但是当着那么多人的面不好意思。”他又补上一句：“你不去也行啊，我保证一定坚持到底——还差半个小时。”安灼拉说：“我去也可以。”

虽然街上不再车水马龙，也有不少人，但是在街头混混卖唱歌手纷纷出没的午夜，也没什么人会关心他古怪的行走。快十二点时他又一次差点摔倒，因为一个自行车骑得飞快的人掠过他，而且再一次撞到了安灼拉。最后，为了避免一切可能的死亡及伤亡事故的发生，他们决定一起去路边长椅上坐坐，享受不吵架的难得的周日。

过了差不多半小时，格朗泰尔特意看看表确认了一下，零点过一分。他终于正正常常地站起来，“还是这样感觉好一点。”接着，他喃喃的说：“今天其实没我想象中那么差。”安灼拉也从长椅上站起来，“明天见，周三记得有活动。”格朗泰尔向他挥挥手。“谢谢你的咖啡。”他回过头说，逆着路灯的光，格朗泰尔感觉他在微笑。

而他在原地站了一会儿落荒而逃。所有事情似乎都在宣告，现在是周一的早晨，所有的事情没理由再一次了，仅此一次的。

周二的时候格朗泰尔几乎要忘记那个周日的夜晚了，归根结底是他整个周一都奔波在校园的各个教室里，没有集会的时候，他通常是见不到安灼拉一面的，但是在一天行将结束的时候，他收到了安灼拉的短信。  
21：31：07  
E：「伊斯兰博物馆很漂亮。」  
21：31：51  
E：「我会去看这部电影。」  
21：32：21  
R：「谢谢你对我的想法（头一次的）表示赞同。」  
21：33：05  
E：「我在改发言稿的第四版。」  
21：33：37  
R：「那么，忠告：别边聊天边改，速度很慢。」  
21：33：59  
R：「你会讲得很好的，我拿爱潘尼的咖啡豆保证。」  
21：34：30  
R：「她直到今天早上才发现，我忘了跟她讲了。」  
21：35：00  
E：「向她致歉。」  
21：35：23  
R：「她以为是我喝的才这么生气（她一直认为我不懂咖啡）（我确实是），但是她知道了是你之后就一点也不反对了。」  
21：35：35  
R：「她明明是我的室友啊。」  
21：36：59  
R：「祝你明天顺利，记得早睡。」  
格朗斯泰把手机丢到床的另一头，躺在床上，如果他可以在不见到安灼拉的情况下做个幽默风趣的好朋友，又为什么总会把事情弄的一团糟呢？他呻吟了一声，把被子拉到脸上，即使睡不着也坚决不想这件事了。虽然他睡前刚来了一口，但格朗泰尔怀疑自己会在半夜爬起来再来一杯的。

第二天一早上他就得到了“再来一杯”的代价，一个疼痛的头，很明显是多个“再来一杯”。他按掉闹铃爬起来，混沌地上了一上午的课，感觉稍微清醒了一点，接着就发现：今天是周三，格朗泰尔绝望  
的在食堂应付完午餐（期间被热安遇见了，并且被关心的询问了身体状况），一点半的时候才赶到缪尚，公白飞递给他一摞宣传单：“三点整图书馆门口见。”格朗泰尔一路发传单一路走到图书馆，果然发现安灼拉正在一个人排练，他过去打了个招呼顺便看看发言稿，中午的校园阳光很好，还有图书馆门口的人流会在最困倦的午后达到高潮，是个很好的地点，他真心地说：“真不愧是爱潘尼的咖啡浇灌出来的果实。”百分百实话，如果说在他眼里这份稿子有什么不好的话，那就是政治立场跟他完全不同。

他把所有宣传单都排发完，古费拉克已经把其他的准备工作全布置好了，他不像太游手好闲，就帮着若李一起张贴海报，等安灼拉开始演讲时他们还剩下两张没有张贴完，所以最后他和若李，错过了一个“富有号召力的开头”（若李一边跑步一边哀叹），他都不知道自己为什么要赶这么急过去，因为格朗泰尔最后也会走神，开始想别的事情。泛白的日光照射下，他真希望这个下午，此刻，永不结束。过了不知道多会儿，人群被激励到了顶点，他被裹挟在人流和呼喊中，游行开始了。

周四集会的时候，格朗斯泰像平常一样时间到的，照常的拿着一瓶酒，无所谓，在会议正式开始之前，他只会得到安灼拉轻蔑和略带愤怒的注视。直到安灼拉开始说话：“我们应该总结上次演讲游行的经验。”他晃晃悠悠地拿着酒瓶，表现得不置可否。“上次活动的意义……”他在下面小声说：“就在于没有意义，说服只擅长三分钟热度的人群是毫无意义的。”  
“我们是在鼓动人群，启发教育人群。”  
“普罗大众都是墙头草。”  
“我们需要群众力量。”“群众力量只会让你说话的声音大一点，而不会让你说出更正确的话。他们会簇拥自己赞同的，一旦你提出和他们不同的想法，群众力量只会反过来吞噬你——曾经对你有多爱戴，现在对你有多愤怒。”  
“请你在戒酒前别说出这样的话，我为什么要认同一个整天喝得醉醺醺的人来评价我的行为有无意义。”  
事态的发展越来越不对，公白飞说：“我想我们一开始的重点并不在这里，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔没再说话，这场会议会顺利进行下去的。

周五晚上是爱潘尼和格朗泰尔的爆米花之夜，自从他们俩定下“室友公约”以来大概只有这条从一而终的实现着（其他的，比如说，禁止在十一点后公放音乐，基本上都夭折了）。他们俩轮流选电影，爱潘尼几乎已经把世界上的所有爱情片看了一遍了，格朗泰尔有时候会看纪录片，但大部分时候什么都看。她刚刚拿好所有饮料爆米花和卫生纸，并且露出鲜为人知的激动和活跃（“谁能想到她平常那么不苟言笑，结果热衷于看电影？”），格朗泰尔走到客厅另一边关灯，爱潘尼在催促他：“快点，R！”他漫不经心的走过去，一边问：“什么电影？”她说：“《罗马假日》，我觉得你肯定看过了，但我还想再看一遍。”格朗泰尔的目光扫过爱潘尼抱在怀里的卫生纸：“你是不是也还想再哭一遍？”直到电影片头的音乐响起，他才坐下并且小声地说：“谢谢。”她真是个好朋友。奥黛丽的脸才刚出现在电视屏幕上，他的手机就叮咚响了一声，格朗泰尔露出一个抱歉的笑。

他打开手机，盈盈的光照在他脸上，是安灼拉发来的短信。  
19：38：05  
E：「我买了电影票，今晚20:15的《贝聿铭的光影传奇 伊斯兰博物馆》。」  
19：38：43  
E：「事实上我在你公寓楼下。」  
格朗泰尔轻轻地笑了一下。  
19：39：21  
R：「你知道（也可能不知道）我每周五都在和爱潘尼看电影吧？」  
19：39：53  
E：「我下次会提前告诉你的。」  
多么委婉的道歉，一句“对不起那我们改天再看吧”都能被安灼拉表达成这个样子，但是格朗泰尔已经从沙发上站起来了。  
19：40：30  
R：「我五分钟后下楼。」  
还没等他道歉的话说完，爱潘尼简直是很乐意的把格朗斯泰赶出门去了：“再见再见祝你们今晚愉快。”她十分激动地掏出手机琢磨着应该把消息群发出去，但这已经是格朗泰尔出门后的事情了。

现在他走楼梯从三楼下到一楼，从这里到最近的影院正好需要走二十分钟，安灼拉算好了卡着时间把短信发出去，他刚刚推开门就看见安灼拉站在那里，金色的发丝在路灯昏黄的光下显得很温柔，安灼拉围着一条围巾站在门口等他。“走吧。”蓝眼睛的男子走在前面，他穿了一件灰色针织衫，没有带着一副会议中那么严肃的表情，格朗泰尔开始后悔自己为什么没把头发梳的更好看一点，他紧跟着安灼拉，街上人流如织，他突然想到为什么安灼拉要邀请他看电影。

一直到电影院门口他们都一言不发，格朗泰尔简直觉得这是另一种方式的冷战，事实上，在一路上他们就像在比赛竞走，他抬起手看了眼腕表（居然没有忘记带），才八点零三，于是他说：“我能去买桶爆米花吗？”这不是他的错而是安灼拉的问题，因为按照计划，他现在就应该吃着爆米花看电影，格朗泰尔觉得这是个正常要求，但是安灼拉的表情很惊诧。  
“我的意思是，你从来没有在看电影的时候吃爆米花的美好经历？”  
安灼拉认真斟酌了一下：“没有。”  
格朗泰尔做出一个夸张的鬼脸：“好吧，那看来我今天得教教我们伟大的民主团体领袖怎样享受生活。”  
他很快溜到柜台去买爆米花，今晚有几场热门电影，排队的都是年轻情侣，格朗泰尔无聊的等待着，顺便在脑海列了个“电影结束后要干的事”备忘录：一，致谢安灼拉陪自己看这部纪录片；二，询问安灼拉为什么要看这部纪录片。或许仅仅是因为他想看呢，格朗泰尔这样想着，女售货员把爆米花塞给他，安灼拉在等他检票了。

他们走进放映厅的时候空无一人，两个连在一起的座位，格朗泰尔很自然的就把爆米花放在中间，接着他说：“我怀疑来看这部电影的只有我们。”安灼拉说：“有可能。”他拿了一个爆米花并且发现这东西挺好吃的，格朗泰尔说当然啦，因为这不也是甜食吗？他们等啊等，直到银幕亮了起来还是只有他们俩坐在这里。

格朗泰尔说：“看，果然是包场。”接着笑起来，安灼拉觉得自己的嘴角也不由得上扬。他从来没意识到格朗泰尔也会很专心地一言不发地干什么事情，他的目光始终盯着荧幕，贝聿铭的光影传奇，伊斯兰博物馆，安灼拉不是适合这种片子的人，而格朗泰尔则絮絮叨叨的从上周六就开始提及。安灼拉甚至都没意识到，他突然间习惯了这种边看电影边吃爆米花的感觉，而且确信自己并不讨厌，明暗交织的光投在格朗泰尔脸上。

过了四五十分钟的时候他们就把爆米花吃得所剩无几了，格朗泰尔，毫无疑问的，根本没把视线从博物馆上转移过一回，当他把手伸进爆米花桶里时，他的手很经常的碰到安灼拉的手，这时候安灼拉就会听到一声很含糊的抱歉，并且完全不带有改正的意思，肆无忌惮的。吃着东西不要讲话。大部分时间他们沉默地坐着，只有轻微的，因为他们坐得那么接近才能听到的咀嚼声。格朗泰尔感觉很好，不仅是因为他对艺术的喜爱，而是跟安灼拉坐在一起并不再让他像之前那样难受，直到参与人员的名单滚动了一大半，他才开口说话：“谢谢你请我看电影。”安灼拉说对不起。  
格朗泰尔觉得自己听错了。  
安灼拉又重复了一遍：“我在道歉。”格朗泰尔刚想站起身的动作僵住了，他说：“为什么啊。”声音带着一点点连他自己都不知道原因的颤抖，安灼拉说：“我不应该，”他纠结了一下措辞，“那么——尖锐的指出问题。”格朗泰尔知道他指的是昨天会议上的事，他没有回答。安灼拉继续说：“我想和你谈谈。”他重新站起来：“但不应该在这儿吧，我们可以边走边说。”

格朗泰尔不想再逃避了。他们走出放映厅，格朗泰尔把那个红白相间条纹的纸桶扔进垃圾篓，安灼拉说：“我的意思很明确，你不应该酗酒。”他还是讨厌这个词语从安灼拉嘴里轻飘飘的说出来，又带着对他的不满和失望。他说：“你不应该说得这么轻松。”他把声音放得很小，安灼拉说：“我希望你慢慢来，”他把步子放缓，“我只是不想看见你浑浑噩噩的过下去。”格朗泰尔突然有点难过，安灼拉继续慢慢地说：“我之前从没想过你有自己那么鲜活的生活，我都没有因为你酗酒感到，太激烈的情绪。”格朗泰尔说：“我没有理由。”

就快到他公寓楼下时，安灼拉突然牵住他的手，一瞬间的温暖让他不知道该有什么反应，开始的一小会很平静，他们继续走着，可是当每一处神经末梢都想要松开卷握的指节时，格朗泰尔把手抽开。他走进公寓楼，即将和安灼拉告别时，他听见安灼拉的话：“如果你愿意，可以把我当作一个理由。”他在门后无法抑制地哭出来。格朗泰尔头一次获得这个理由，一个活下去和更好地活下去的理由。

周五的常规会议在十一点结束，格朗泰尔没像平常一样在缪尚吃午餐，他很快地回到了公寓，明明他是那么想要去触碰，却拒绝了安灼拉伸出来的手。格朗泰尔也不是很确定，但他的每个毛孔一边叫嚣着对温暖的渴望，一边远远的躲开。晚上的时候，他收到公白飞的群发信息：今晚聚会！缪尚后厅，大家记得带点游戏。格朗泰尔很烦的把手机扔到一边，他走出自己的房间过去敲敲爱潘尼的门：“潘尼？”然后他听见爱潘尼过来开门的脚步声：“什么事？”他有点迟疑地说：“能帮我找个理由请假吗？就是今晚的聚会，呃，随便什么公白飞会信的就行了。”爱潘尼本来撑着门框随便的站着，刚刚听完他的问题，就把格朗泰尔拉了进来，按着他的肩膀让他坐在一张椅子上：“如实交代你今晚要干什么。”她抱臂装着一副严肃的样子，格朗泰尔说：“我不想去。”爱潘尼故意用夸张的语气说：“天呐你一定是被安灼拉伤害了你这个小可怜。”他趁着爱潘尼的即兴发挥还没太过分打断了：“我就是不知道怎么办而已。”

爱潘尼说：“你们昨天看完电影到底发生什么了？我以为这能是友情的催化剂，结果你被刺激的连聚会都不想去。”格朗泰尔觉得很难描述，事实上，他也没什么不能见安灼拉的理由，爱潘尼注视着他沉默的坐着，“好吧，”她在自己的床上坐下，面对着格朗泰尔，“听着——R，如果有什么想告诉我的就跟我说行吗，你没什么不好的，我一直都这么觉得，不是为了安慰你，但是你如果为了别人郁郁寡欢，我觉得没必要，即使不是和安灼拉有关的事也行，”她拍拍格朗泰尔的肩，“别忘了你还有个朋友兼室友。”

“谢谢，爱潘尼。”他站起来说：“我觉得过去也行。现在，我去，准备准备考试，你走的时候喊我一声。”爱潘尼说：“考试周还有一个月呢。”不过她的表情缓和多了，“干你想干的吧，我会喊你的。”

格朗泰尔觉得自己应该喝点酒的，但是他莫名地不想。

最后，在这个周六的晚上，安灼拉和格朗泰尔都没去玩桌游。爱潘尼提前喊格朗泰尔去的缪尚，（“因为古费拉克想咨询一下恋爱问题。”格朗泰尔简直控制不住自己惊讶的表情，但她摊开手：“古费给我的也就到此为止，所以我们提前去一会。”）爱潘尼到缪尚咖啡馆先进去了，格朗泰尔还要去隔壁的书店买几本复习资料，爱潘尼跟他挥挥手：“我先进去了。”格朗泰尔从书店出来，正好在门口遇见正要进门的安灼拉，对方刚刚看着他打完一整个呵欠，他尴尬的摸了摸鼻子，挥了挥手中的复习资料：“晚上好？”整个巴黎的钟表的秒针在这一秒指向十二，六点整，路灯亮了。

天并没有完全黑下来，群青设色的天空没有太多云，隐隐约约可以看见月亮的轮廓，安灼拉面向他站着，沉默了很久才开口：“我们应该聊聊昨天晚上的事吗？”格朗泰尔把视线从复习资料上移开，不要，他在心里想，不要聊，他看着安灼拉，用尽全部的勇气开口。

“不要。”格朗泰尔握住安灼拉的手。不要聊昨天晚上的事，不要让我再后悔，不要让我再害怕，不要让我再躲开了。他紧紧攥着安灼拉的手，直到温暖的触感包裹住他的手，他好一会子就是站着，一动也不敢动，这次是他先伸出手了，是他拉着阿波罗的手。最后才反应过来他们还在缪尚咖啡馆的门口。

“呃，你还想留在这儿和他们一起玩桌游吗？或者我们两个人一起遛掉？”格朗泰尔努力不让自己表现的太不正常，安灼拉点点头。接着他们不知道为什么跑起来，飞快的跑起来，好像过去的所有惴惴不安只要他们停下脚步就会追上来，安灼拉甚至没法判断他们中的谁先迈了第一步，但是没有人提出控制一下事态这种话了，格朗泰尔牵着他的手在刚刚亮起路灯的街道上漫无目的地奔跑。

最后，他们气喘吁吁的在街角处停下来，扶着墙大口喘气，格朗泰尔说：“这……真是……”他来不及把话说完，因为他的手机响了，格朗泰尔接通电话，很快的回答了几句“这就来”，然后跟安灼拉晃一晃手机屏幕，“爱潘尼问我是不是走丢了。”安灼拉突然说：“等一等？”他拿过手机，“阿波罗，这个是我吗？”格朗泰尔：“哎呀这样一点小事快走快走爱潘尼催我们回去了。”他们走得更快了。

听到敲门声的时候，珂赛特自告奋勇去开门，接着，立刻“砰”的一声把门关上了，马吕斯疑惑地转过头问：“怎么了吗？”珂赛特深吸一口气重新把门打开，然后转身向她的朋友们大喊：“我要对今晚做个总结：安灼拉和格朗泰尔，公白飞和古费拉克都在一起了！万岁！”安灼拉牵着格朗泰尔的手从门口走进来，很自然的坐到他们平时坐的位置上。热安睁大了眼睛，爱潘尼拿出手机准备拍照，她小声说：“ABC的朋友们取得了巨大胜利。”公白飞点点头：“而且不是因为20计划实现的。”

十一点半的时候他们照常各自回家，格朗泰尔和安灼拉按兵不动，等到所有人都挥手说过再见了（爱潘尼还给了他一个表扬的手势），他们盘腿坐在地板上，安灼拉看见格朗泰尔半卷着白衬衫的袖子，同样看着他。格朗泰尔说：“哇哦，”他绞着自己的手没有抬头，“我只是…昨天这时候我一点都不想见到你，但是现在我们却坐在这里聊天，而且我们周四的时候还在吵架。”他们在外面吹了一小会风，现在脸看起来红的不行，他轻轻地笑了：“我爱你。”安灼拉也笑了：“我也爱你。”“绝不能让第三个人知道我们是怎么样像傻瓜一样过的这一周。”安灼拉俯身过去抱着他：“对，而且今天你不要忘带外套。”接着他们又忍不住笑起来，为了很多算不上理由的理由，为了这些年轻的傻事。

等他们走到街上已经将近午夜了，主要是格朗泰尔在有一搭没一搭地说着话，安灼拉迟疑了一会才  
开口：“R？”格朗泰尔回过头来望着他，“能把你的联系人备注改掉吗？”十二点整，钟楼敲响午夜的钟，格朗泰尔没有回答他，只是说：“现在距离我们第一次一起半夜出来刚好过去六天，就是我被迫踮着脚尖那天。”而且是我们恋爱六个小时整，他在心里补充。安灼拉停下脚步：“我可以再抱你一次吗？”他真的有在严肃的问个问题，但是这种严肃一下子就被扑过来的格朗泰尔打破，他凑在安灼拉耳边说：“你真的很可爱。可以，而且再过界一点也可以。但我是不会改备注的，阿波罗。”

他们接吻了，周六零时一分十九秒。

格朗泰尔想，他只是习惯于伴随着爱而来的恐惧，只是无法剥离爱情与疼痛感和窒息感，耀眼的太阳神有时候让他害怕了，这种心情没有源头和尽头，但是最终所有事情都会让他感到真实；最终，他们都会鼓起勇气向前奔跑，直到发现这个世界的瑕不掩瑜。


End file.
